Ryoga, honey
by Hakkiri
Summary: A Ryoga/Ukyou fic. Some Ranma/Akane in there too. Double dating matchmaking mission in action. Period.
1. Chapter: 1- Keeping in Touch

Ryoga, honey…

**Ryoga, honey…**

By: Akane-chan2 Chapter:1-Keeping in Touch 

A.N. – This is going to be an Ryoga and Ukyou fic.There might be some Ranma and Akane, but not very much.I hope you like this story.This is my second fanfic.

** **

**Disclaimers – All characters including Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyou, Kasumi, and etc. all belong to the wonderful megami, Rumiko Takahashi!**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~***

****

****"Chikusho!Ittai koko wa doko da??!!"Ryoga hollered in frustration.

He was in the middle of the desert…although nobody would know how he got there form JAPAN.He had a map on his hand…and was holding it upside down not being able to read the dang thing.He growled and gave up and ripped the map into shreds.

"How the hell did I get here?!"Ryoga cursed.It was just one of those days where it seemed that the whole world was against him.He started to march down the sand to nowhere in particular.His stomach growled.

_Aww man…I'm so hungry!I could eat a whole pig in two seconds if he wanted to, _he thought.Then hesitated. 

_Nah, pig doesn't sound so good at_ _the moment_, he thought sourly. Then as if in cue, he smelled something pleasant.He closed his eyes and was drawn to it.He followed the smell.It was the smell of food!Hooray!He thought it smelled like shrimp okonomiyaki.It eventually led to Ukyou's retaurant, "Ucchan's".

"I found my way back to Nerima!It's a miracle!I can't believe it!And with the help of Ukyou too…"

_Maybe I should go in and thank her…and maybe while I'm at it, I'll ask the way to the Tendo dojo._

__He made up his mind and went in.He saw Konatsu on the grill making a vegetarian oknomiyaki.He looked up and saw Ryoga,

"Oh!Konnichiwa, Ryoga-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Konatsu,"

"What are you doing here?I thought you might be, um you know…'

"..lost?" Ryoga grinned.

"Yes," Konatsu admitted.

"You want anything to eat?"A voice asked out of nowhere.

Ryoga looked at the voice.It was Ukyou.She was wearing her usual okonomiyaki outfit with a white hairbow on top.The only difference was, was that she had a kahuna spatula behind her back…it proved a point to show that Ukyou was a martial artist.Probably not as good as Ranma, Ryoga, baut probably better than Akane.

"Konnichiwa, sugar," Ukyou greeted.

"Hey," Ryoga replied.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the way to the Tendo dojo,"

All of a sudden, Ukyou's face, before a cheery attitude, now darkened. 

"Why would you want to go to the Tendo dojo?"

"Uh..well…umm…I was going to ask…"

"….Akane Tendo to lend you her hand in marriage.." she finished off for him, and she continued,

"Why would you want that violent hussy?!She always hits Ran-chan and she's not even good at cooking!And she loves Ran-chan!And because of that, she wants to take him away from me! Now, what would you see in her?!"

Ryoga's eyes were defiant and Ukyou saw no choice in persuading Ryoga to change his mind.Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea!

"Hey Ryoga, honey.You say you like Akane, right?"

"Right," he said slowly, "and you like Ranma,"

"So why don't we ask them out on a double date?!"Ukyou squealed with joy at her wonderful idea.

But Ryoga looked doubtful.A double date?But…would it work out? 

"But Ukyou, I don't feel very comfortable around Akane in a da…"

"No!" Ukyou interrupted, "YOU'RE my date!"

"NANI?!" Ryoga yelled and he face faulted.

~*~*~*~*~*

**A.N. – This is the end of chapter 1.I know it was kind of short, but the second chapter will be longer.But for me to do that, you have to read and review!Thank you!**


	2. Chapter: 2 - Mission Ryoga and Ukyou: Do...

Ryoga, honey…

Ryoga, honey… 

**_Chapter: 2 – Mission Ryoga and Ukyou: Double Date in Action!_**

By: Akane-chan2 

** **

**A.N. – Thanks for the reviews guys!I really appreciate it!In case you guys didn't notice, this is a Ryoga/Ukyou and Ranma/Akane fic.I hope you enjoy!**

****

**Disclaimers - ALL of this belongs to the goddess, Rumiko-sama.They don't belong to me.I'm just a person out of the blue who just writes unmeaningful fanfics on 'em (J/K – Of course their meaningful!Lol)Don't try to sue me guys…I have a good lawyer!**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

"What do you mean, 'I'm your date'?!" Ryoga asked incredulously.

"You're my date Ryoga, and Akane is Ranma's date," Ukyou explained impatiently.

"But---but.." Ryoga stuttered.

"What?It makes sense doesn't it?"

"But this is not right!My heart belongs to Akane and---"

Ryoga got interrupted with a spatula in his face.

"NO, you JACKASS!!!That's not what I meant!!" Ukyou hollered.

Ryoga winced.He touched his now bruised face.

"Then WHAT??" Ryoga growled.

Ukyou closed her eyes as she started explaining,

"We ask them if they want to come out with us on a double date.If they say no, we're gonna make them say yes anyway.Then we go out to a restaurant with them.Now here's the thing.We have to act as if we are really a couple.You know kissing, hugging, the works.And I bet that it's going to make my Ran-chan jealous," Ukyou giggled dreamily as she continued, "and then he's going to fall over at my feet,"

"And what does that leave me?" Ryoga snapped interrupted her daydreams.

"Don't you get it, sugar?That leaves Akane free, which means that you can have her all to yourself!" Ukyou exclaimed.

Ryoga looked at Ukyou, who started to daydream again with her hands clasped together and her face slightly blushing.

_Can I go through this?This is Ukyou we're talking here.Besides, I don't think this is truthful.It might hurt Akane in the longrun._

__"Ryoga?What's it gonna be?" Ukyou suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

He hesitated for a moment.

Ukyou looked at Ryoga.He seemed to be deep in thought.

_God, Ryoga looks so cute like that.Not to mention his kawaii fangs, _Ukyou thought to herself.She then shook her head back and forth._What the hell am I thinking?Get a grip, Kounji!_

Ryoga thought, 

_If I can have Akane, then anything is worth it.Mission accepted._

__"Okay, I'll do it," Ryoga said in resolution.

"OK, then.Tomorrow, honey.You're going out with me.It's a date,"

Ryoga looked at Ukyou.Her bright smile made him feel more optimistic and her ambitious eyes made Ryoga keep on staring.

_Why does Ukyou, today, look… _He shook his head vigorously at the thought._I must be losing my mind._

They shook hands as Ryoga sat down as Ukyou served him pork okonomiyaki.Ryoga grimaced, noticeably.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane walked back home wide eyed.Did she hear what she think she just heard?She was passing by Ucchan's from school and heard a conversation.She noted that it was Ryoga and Ukyou.Since when did Ryoga talk to Ukyou?The curiosity got the best of her as she casually walked closer.She almost choked when she heard,

"OK, then.Tomorrow honey.You're going out with me.It's a date,"

She heard what she needed to hear.She walked back home faster than ever.

While running, she thought,

_Ryoga and Ukyou?Is it possible?But I thought Ukyou was head over heels for Ranma!_She closed her eyes and thought again,

Yes, in a way, Ryoga and Ukyou seemed to be meant together.And I want them to be happy, especially Ryoga.

The sun was setting and suddenly Akane had an excellent idea.She started running even faster home.Tomorrow Ranma was going to be her date. 

A.N. – Well, how do you guys like it so far?I know it's not very long like I said it was going to be, but this FIC will sure be long!Remember to read and review guys!Ooki ni!^__~


	3. Chapter: 3 - Mission Ranma and Akane: Do...

Ryoga, honey…

** **

Ryoga, honey… 

**_ _**

**_Chapter: 3 – Mission Ranma and Akane: Double Date in Action!_**

By: Akane-chan2 

** **

**A.N.- **Does the title look familiar to you?Well it's a little bit different now.Take a better look.It says Ranma and Akane instead of Ryoga and Ukyou.Take a guess on how the story will be like.Oh and uh people who flamed?….I'M A BEGINNER!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MENTION THAT?!?!?!Ok…there, ::phew:: enough of my rant.Let's get on with the fic!

**Disclaimers – **I really don't have to say this all over again, do I?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

Ranma Saotome was in his room reading a manga.He laughed at the hilarious parts.Then he realized he read the same manga five times already.Suddenly, he didn't feel like reading a manga anymore.He was getting bored.He sighed.What was he going to do now?His stomach started to growl.

_Well, I guess I'll have to take care of that first…_Ranma thought grinning.

He strolled to the kitchen.Well…not really _strolling._He sort of ran to the kitchen as if there was no tomorrow.He saw that Kasumi wasn't in so he couldn't ask her to cook for him.It looks like he was going to have to cook himself. **::A.N.-** **In case you guys didn't know, Ranma is an excellent cook…even in his boy form!::**

_Let's see here…Rice, white wine, soy sauce, oil, vinegar, cucumber, carrots, beef, pork, peas, shrimp, egg, and tomato sauce…good enough to make Japanese fried rice!_Ranma thought, happy with himself.

With a little cutting, slicing, pouring, frying and testing, he made his dish.He happily ate up.When he was halfway, Akane came barging into the house.

"RANMA! We need to.."Akane said as she trailed off.She smelled something good.She looked down at Ranma's dish.It was Japanese fried rice.

"Kasumi went through the trouble to fry this for you?" Akane asked incredulously.

"Nope.._I _fried it!Hahaha!" Ranma laughed as he used his spoon to scoop up some rice and then he suddenly stuck it in Akane's mouth, "Now eat THIS!Better than your cooking!"He stuck out his tongue.

For a minute, Akane was about to get jealous and mad.One, his food DID taste like a masterpiece, two, he made her look like a fool in the middle of the kitchen, and three, he mocked her cooking.

Then all of a sudden, they both simultaneously realized something.Without realizing it, Ranma had stuck HIS used spoon in HER mouth!They stared at each other like dopes.Ranma victorious smile faltered, and Akane just sagged there his spoon still in her mouth.Then Akane pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a "pop".She finally came to her senses as a blue aura surrounded her.She was pissed off!

"RAAAAAAANNNNNNMMMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!BAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

She pulled out her hyper-dimensional mallet.Outside, the Nerima people were wondering where the frantic screams and the 6.2 earthquakes came from.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

"Okay, okay!Gomen-nasai, Akane!!I forgot!" Ranma screamed.

"How dare you!" was all Akane replied.

Ranma saw an opening behind her and took it.He back flipped and was suddenly behind her as he used both his arms to encircle her thin waist firmly.He dragged her back into the dojo.

When they were inside, Ranma was still holding Akane.He wrenched the mallet from her.He put his lips near her ears as he tried to apologize in soothing tones. He desperately wanted to do anything to calm her down.Akane slightly relaxed and blushed a little.Ranma didn't take notice of that, though.Sure that Akane was calm now, Ranma let go of her waist.Akane turned around.

"It's all your fault Ranma.I was about to tell you something important about Ryoga and Ukyou, and all you do is get me…"

"Wait a minute….Ryoga and Ukyou?" Ranma interrupted.

Akane took in a deep breath.She looked at him with pleading eyes and asked,

"Oh, Ranma….can you be my date tomorrow?"

Ranma just stood there.Akane was looking at him like…like as if she was almost involuntarily seductive.Ranma's eyes bulged, as he heart rhichoreted off in his insides making "doki doki" noises and gulped as he did a trademark of an anime sweatdrop.Akane laughed at the picture.

"No, Ranma…not a REAL date!A PRETEND date!"

"Huh? Uh…whaddya mean?"

Slowly and patiently, Akane explained the whole thing to Ranma.Ranma's eyes bulged again and he felt lightheaded as she continued.THIS he didn't have coming.

"So that's the whole story," Akane finished off.

"So you want me to be your date….in a matchmaking mission?!" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Please, Ranma?" Akane pleaded.

Ranma frowned.This was gonna be hard.What if everything screws up?He couldn't bear the humiliation. But the way she was looking at him.

_Chikusho!Now what do I say?!Then again…if it gets BOTH Ryoga and Ukyou off my back…ok, I'll do it._

__"Fine, Akane," Ranma said.

Akane squealed in delight.She actually made Ranma agree with her to something like this!This was going to make Ryoga and Ukyou so happy!

"Tomorrow, Ranma.And wear something appropriate, will you?They're going to be at a fancy restaurant and you're paying the bill for once,"

Ranma groaned and scowled at her,

"Yes, Akane-chan," Ranma said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter: 4 - Getting Prepared

Ryoga, honey…

Ryoga, honey… 

** **

Chapter: 4 – Getting Prepared By: Akane-chan2 

** **

**A.N.- **Well, here's the fourth chapter of "Ryoga, honey…"If you guys really hate this story and want to flame, don't even review this story.Heck, don't even READ it!I hope minna-sama else enjoys it.

**Disclaimers – **All of this belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.I just write fanfics on 'em.So no funny stuff.^~

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

_Knock knock knock._

Akane turned around from the TV.She raised an eyebrow on wondering who it was, then finally stood up and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me and Ryoga, sugar," Ukyou replied from the other side.

Akane widened her eyes.Why did _they _want to come over to her house for?She slowly opened the door.Sure enough, both Ryoga and Ukyou were standing there, smiling.Except that Ryoga looked more shy and Ukyou looked more excited.

"Irrashaimase," Akane greeted quietly.

"Konnichiwa, Akane!" Ukyou replied in return.

"Hey!Who's at the door?" Ranma hollered from the other side of the house.Akane turned around to see Ranma coming towards them.He saw Ryoga and Ukyou at the door and looked at Akane then back to them.

"Yo…what's up, guys?" Ranma asked.

Ukyou looked at Ranma and sighed silently.He just looked so dreamy!He was everything she would hope for.A handsome face, a smart-aleck person, a great bod, and a terrific martial artist.Ukyou looked at Akane and frowned.She might be cute, smart-aleck, and a good martial artist as well, but she didn't seem to have a lot of things in common with Ranma.But yet, they seemed so close.Too close.

"Ran-chan?Akane?Ryoga and I cordially invite you to a double date at a fancy Japanese cuisine tomorrow," Ukyou said with a smile.Ryoga just stood there letting Ukyou do all the talking like he was instructed to do recently.

Ranma and Akane just stared at them dumbfounded.Wasn't this double date suppose to be the other way around?Weren't Ranma and Akane suppose to ask THEM?But they finally came to their senses.Hey, this would make their plan a lot easier!Both Ranma and Akane then replied in unison,

"Sure!"

"We'd LOVE to!" 

Ryoga and Ukyou slightly widened their eyes, slightly startled by the reply.They didn't think that they would agree this easy!Ryoga frowned and thought, 

_Something's different about them.How come they're not protesting?_

Ukyou didn't take any notice of this and just smiled with triumph.

"All righty then, we'll see you guys tomorrow at 5:00 P.M.And wear something appropriate!"

Ukyou heard Ranma groan and she snickered.

"Okay, Ukyou.We'll be seeing you tomorrow, then!" Akane said cheerfully.

"Bye! C'mon sugar, let's go," Ukyou said tugging on Ryoga's arm.

"Bye," Ryoga said quietly.

"Bye, Ryoga!" Akane said.

"See ya, P-chan!" Ranma chuckled.

"RANMA!Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane scolded in the distance as Ryoga and Ukyou walked away.They continued on their ranting even with the door finally closed.

Ukyou could feel Ryoga tense angrily with his arms under her hands.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

Ranma and Akane finished their rant now panting in exertion from too much shouting, yelling, hitting, and etc.Now they were in the dojo giving each other dirty looks.But after a moment, Ranma's dirty look changed into a questioningly gaze to Akane as he asked,

"Hey Akane?Do you have a feeling that something doesn't add up?"

Akane's next dirty look faltered all of a sudden as she started to look thoughtful.

"Yeah, Ranma.You're right," Akane said looking at the ground.

"How come they were the ones asking US?"

"To tell you the truth, Ranma, I have no idea,"

Ranma sighed.What did he get himself into?

"Oh well.It can't be all that bad,"

Ranma just sighed nonchanantly.

"We need to rent you a tuxedo by the way,"

Ranma's sighs turned into groans.

"C'mon, Ranma!Let's go!My treat!You can pay me back later!This is for Ryoga and Ukyou's sake here!"

Ranma muttered something incoherently as Akane pulled him on the arm on their way to go shopping.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"Here we are!" Akane said cheerfully.**

"Aww, c'mon Akane!Not this place!I couldn't afford to pay for socks here!"

"Ranma, stop complaining!" Akane chastised, "we need something fancy for you!"

"I'm soooo happy," Ranma said caustically.Akane just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in," Akane said and Ranma followed reluctantly.

The place was small, yet there were a lot of fancy clothes that were worth a lot!The display window was placed professionally, the dressing rooms were abundant, and the store was separated into two sides.One side was for the mens' clothes, the other side was for the womens'.The sales cashier came by and asked curiously,

"Irasshaimase gozaimasu!How may I be of your service?"

"How about helpin' me get outta here?" Ranma muttered to himself.

Akane elbowed Ranma in his ribcage hard and he winced noticeably.

"Actually, we need a tuxedo for him," 

"Oh!", she replied then the sales cashier asked as she looked at Ranma, "it's for your boyfriend here, right?"

They both blushed a deep red crimson.

"W-well—u--uh...n-no.He's my….fi—fi---fiancee," Akane replied sheepishly.

"Oh my!At this age?!" the woman asked incredulously.

They just both looked down.Suddenly the floor just seemed so interesting to look at.The sales cashier just gave them a strange look, and sighed all of a sudden.

"The tuxedos are located in the mens wear.Turn left and then when she see an arrow that says, "tuxuedos" then you turn right.The tuxedos will be in front of you,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Akane said.

"Have a good day, miss," 

They went to the direction as they were told.They saw the plethora of tuxedos there and Akane picked a certain one on.

"Here, Ranma.Try this one on,"

Ranma grimaced and went to the dressing room.After 10 minutes, he finally came out.Akane heard the dressing room door open and turned around to take a look… and she gasped.She never thought she would think this, but she thought that Ranma looked really handsome!He looked so dignified in that tuxedo making Akane blush at other crazy thoughts that just popped into her head.

"Wow Ranma!You are so totemo kawaii!" Akane teased.Ranma just growled.

"Turn around, Ranma so I can see you from the side," Akane instructed.

He did so.Ranma's masculine curvature was accented in that position from doing so.Especially his chest.Akane shook her head in awe.

"Ranma.We're going to rent this one.It's perfect for you!"

He looked at the price tag and was about to faint.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Stop being such a baby, Ryoga!It's just a tuxedo!" Ukyou scolded.

"But I don't wanna!" Ryoga protested.

"Hey, it was better than renting one.This one is mine, but it was too big for me.It's the perfect size for you!"

"Bu—"

"No buts, Ryoga!You're wearing it and that's final!"

Ryoga just pouted.He snatched the tuxedo and headed for the bathroom.

"Ryoga, you JACKASS!!!The bathroom's thata' way!" Ukyou pointed to the opposite side of where Ryoga was walking away from.

"Oh…oops," he said sheepishly as and grinned goofily showing off his fangs.

Ukyou sighed.

This was going to be one long mission.


	5. Chapter: 5 - Attempts

Ryoga, honey…

** **

Ryoga, honey… 

**_ _**

Chapter: 5 - Attempts By: Akane-chan2 

**A.N – **Konnichiwa, minna-sama!I'm back! MWAHAHA!! ::you guys are running for your lives::This is the fifth chapter this and I will continue!Try to stop me!^^

**Disclaimers – **Ranma ½ is not mine::sniff::…what else can I say?Basically I envy Rumiko Takahashi!

Now on to the fic!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

"Are you finished yet, Ryoga?!" Ukyou asked impatiently.It was already 20 minutes.

"Hold on!This thing has, like, 100 buttons on it!" Ryoga yelled back, exasperated.

Ukyou just sighed.

_Anytime now!_

__She looked at the clock.It was 30 minutes to 7:00 P.M.And they had to leave very soon!Ukyou, being a tomboy herself, was wearing something very feminine, sophisticated, and giving out dangerous amounts of cleavage.She wore a black dress that had thin straps that went on each different side of her neck.That made an "X" on her bareback She wore white pearl earrings that dangled.On the front, in the middle of her chest, had a gold pin.She wore a gold diamond necklace to accentuate the pin.The dress didn't hide her bustier too well, and she was a bit shy when Ryoga was going to come out; he didn't see her dress yet.Her cleavage line was visible for two inches.The dress reached her ankles and stretched slightly on her hips, which gave out her perfect figure. Her fine toned stomach was accentuated as well, due to the black dress.She wore black, high heel, leather shoes.She put on dark pink lipstick, a teeny bit of blush, black mascara, brown eye shadow that gave out the color of her eyes, and black eyeliner.In replace of her plain, white, hair bow, she had on a fancy, lacy, white hair bow.Despite her shyness, she was sure that she was going to make Ranma stare.

_This had cost a fortune!I had to take out three fourths of my money out of my bank account just for these!_

"Finished!" Ryoga said suddenly said.He came out of the bathroom.

Ukyou turned around.And her eyes widened at the sight before her!Ryoga looked so...so---handsome!

_Almost as handsome as Ran—Ran—_

__No, she couldn't think of that right now.She had more important things to worry about.But she found herself staring.Ryoga, in his part, seemed to be effected the same way.

_Ukyou is going to wear…that?_Ryoga thought.He looked at her face then trailed down.He stopped at her chest and felt a heating sensation go through his nose.His hand darted up to cover.

_Ryoga..._ Ukyou thought.He was wearing the tux she gave him.He looked so cute in it!He didn't have his bandanna, which gave a whole new perspective for Ukyou in Ryoga.His hair was carefully combed back and noted that he went to take a hair cut…although she wouldn't know how he got there without getting lost…like accidentally going to Hokkaido instead.She snapped out her trance and noticed that he was covering his nose with his hand

"Oh no!Ryoga!" Ukyou groaned.She had hoped that this wouldn't have happened. 

"Oh, I'm fine, Ukyou!"Ryoga snapped as he snatched his hand away from his nose.There was nothing.

"Phew, I didn't want all that blood go on my tuxedo!"

"Yeah, well…it's not my fault," Ryoga replied looking somewhere on her in particular.She followed his gaze and blushed knowing exactly where he was looking at.

"Stop staring, baka!" Ukyou cried.

Ryoga averted his eyes and looked at the clock.6:45 P.M. They should better be going.

"Let's go, Ukyou," he said.

"Of course, sugar!" Ukyou replied flashing him a smile and linked her arm with his.

They started to walk down the road.As they were walking, they were talking informing each other specific directions.

"Remember, what I told you.We have to act as if we are really a couple.You know kissing, hugging?"Ukyou said."Yeah, yeah…I remember, Ukyou," Ryoga sighed.But inside, he was wondering if had the guts to do that.

"Oh yeah!Start calling me Ukyou-chan.I'll start by calling you Ryo-chan," Ukyou informed, "that will make everything look more official,"

"Okay…Ukyou-chan.." Ryoga grinned.

Ukyou just grinned back.They continued walking…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

"Will you get on with it, Akane?" Ranma hollered impatiently.

"I'LL BE DOWN!!!" replied an angry voice from Akane's room.

"You didn't have to yell!" Ranma screamed back up.

Thirty seconds later, Akane did come out.She walked to the top of the stairs and stopped there.She looked at the time of the clock that was across from her.It was 6:30 P.M.They had better start going.She snapped out of her thoughts as Akane heard Ranma blow her a whistle below her.

"Hew hoo!" Ranma whistled teasingly.

Akane just scowled at him.But in spite of herself she blushed involuntarily.She was wearing a black dress that reached her ankles as well.But contrast to Ukyou, there was differences.It was strapless, and it had a 3-inch slit in the middle where it showed a lot of…Akane gulped…cleavage.Akane blushed at the thought.She didn't think she would have the guts to wear this in front of Ranma!The back was zipped up and she put on a black hair band.She wore black leather heels that were only an inch high. From her waist down, the dress was hanging around her loosely.There was also one slit that reached up half of her thigh on her right side.She blushed at that part too.But heck, this was only a mission, nothing serious!She had a black choker on her neck with a diamond heart in the front.She had dark blue sapphire earrings.Those used to belong to her mother's.She unconsciously touched them with her fingers and smiled.She was glad she was finally gonna wear them.She had light pink lipstick, no blush, black mascara, purple eyeliner, and a tad bit of silver eye shadow.

"How do I look, Ranma?" Akane asked as she drew a pose to him.

Ranma smiled warmly and teased,

"Exactly the way I want you to look,"

Akane went down the stairs and they held hands and went out the door.

"We'll be back at 10:00 P.M., Kasumi!" Akane yelled over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Have a good time, now!" Kasumi replied.

They walked a for half a block and started talking,

"Hey, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"What?" Akane followed his gaze at where he was looking.It was at her wrists.With their hands still clasped together, he raised her hands with his.

"You don't have any bracelets," Ranma said.

"Oh.Well, I couldn't find any that were fancy enough," Akane said sheepishly.

"I can fix that,"

"Huh?" Akane questioned.

Without saying a word, Ranma took something out of his tuxedo pocket.It was a corsage and he slipped it on Akane.Akane widened her eyes.It was so beautiful!It was 3 tiny roses making a triangle shape and small leaves coming out from it.But what made Akane astonished the most was the blue heart sapphire in the middle of the roses.Her eyes started to glisten and shimmer.Ranma bought this just for her!

_Oh, Ranma…_

She looked up.She saw Ranma's expression.It was of anticipation, doubt, and pride.They're eyes locked onto each other.Then after a long moment, Ranma gulped nervously.

"Uh…d—do you like it?"

Akane snapped out of her reverie.She smiled at Ranma,

"Oh, I love it Ranma!Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Ranma exhaled and sighed in relief.He thought Akane didn't like it at first because she froze while looking at it.

"This was a special occasion, Akane.I hope that this will convince Ryoga and Ukyou,"

"Yeah," Akane said quietly.She was hoping that Ranma gave it to her because he wanted to, but obviously not.

They held hands again as they continued walking to the restaurant.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

Ryoga and Ukyou finally got to the fancy Japanese cuisine…Kurata's Cuisine.The sign blinked on and off.Just as they were about to go in, Ranma and Akane finally got there.Ryoga and Ukyou turned around saw them. Ukyou could feel Ryoga tensed up when he saw them holding hands.Ukyou calmed him down put tightening her grip on him with their linked arms.Ryoga then relaxed and managed a forced smile.

"Konbanwa, Ran-chan!" Ukyou cried out.

Both Ranma and Akane turned their heads and looked at them.Akane waved.

"Konbanwa!" Akane cheerily said.

Akane looked at those two in pure scrutiny.Ryoga and Ukyou had their arms linked and they seemed to be very happy.They even looked good together!**::A.N. – I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but have you ever noticed a similar resemblance with suggested couples?Like Ranma x Akane and Ryoga x Ukyou?Their eyes have exact semblance.Compare eyes next time if you have the chance, then you'll know what I mean ^__~::**

_Those two were meant to be together! _Akane thought, _and Ranma and I will bring them even closer tonight._Akane smiled.

"Well, let's go in you guys!I'm getting' hungry, here!" Ranma suggested.

Everyone agreed and went in.A man opened the door for them.They went to the counter and confirmed their reservations.

"Reserved for four, sir," Ukyou said.

He checked and smiled.

"Follow me, minna,"

They found their table and sat down.Ranma and Akane next to each other and Ryoga and Ukyou next to each otheracross them.

"So, how are you guys?" Akane asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Uh, well…I'm fine," Ryoga stuttered.

"I'm fine too…what about you guys?" Ukyou asked.

"Oh, uh…we're great," Ranma smiled.

There was another awkward silence.

The menus came in and they each snatched one.They couldn't pick what to eat.There were some dishes in kanji and hiragana that they couldn't even read.

Ranma darted his eyes back and forth.Ryoga and Ukyou's heads were covered by the menus, so Ranma dared and leaned in to Akane to whisper in her ears with the menu still covering his head.Akane who had the menu covering her head as well, leaned in to listen.

"Well, when do we start, Akane?This doesn't seem to be getting anywhere," Ranma slowly whispered.

Akane leaned in and whipered, carefully letting the menu still cover her head,

"When the time is right, Ranma,"

"And when the heck is that?"

Akane stopped and thought for a minute.Then she whispered,

"After 10 minutes we take them to the bathroom and indirectly convince them.You take Ryoga and I take Ukyou, nee?"

Ranma sighed, this was gonna be hard.How is he going to lead RYOGA to the bathroom??But eventually he relented.

"Oh, all right," Ranma exhaled.

"Hey!Did you guys decide whatto eat yet?" Ukyou's voice rang out.

They quickly darted pack the their own proper seating position.Ranma dared to look over the top of his menu.Ryoga and Ukyou still had they're heads covered with the menus.

"Well?" Ukyou prompted.

Ranma and Akane silently sighed.

"Uh, no not yet," Ranma replied.

Ukyou finally put her menu down.She couldn't decide what to eat.She looked at Ranma and Akane. They were still looking at their menus.Suddenly Ukyou had an idea.She carefully put the menu back up her head.And she turned her head to Ryoga.She nudged at him and he turned.

"Keep your menu up," Ukyou mouthed.And Ryoga did so.Then Ukyou leaned in and asked,

"When do you want to make our move?" Ukyou whispered.

"I don't know," Ryoga replied in a whisper, "you have any idea?"

Ukyou was deep in thought then a light went on over her head.

"I got it!" Ukyou said a little loudly.

"What?" Akane asked quizzically.

Ukyou cringed,

"Uh…um…nothing, sugar,"

"Oh…ok,"

Ukyou turned to Ryoga again and whispered with the menus still covering their heads,

"We say that we need to go to the bathroom and ask them to accompany us. At that point, we try to convince them,"

Ryoga frowned,

"And when will we do THAT?"

"Now,"

Akane turned her head to Ranma their heads carefully covered by their own menus, and with a expression of determination, she nodded at him, telling him it was time.

Ranma just grinned.

All four of them stood up simultaneously and asked,

"I need to go to the bathroom can you accompany me?"

Then they froze looking at each other with a expression of dumbfoundness again.Other customers just looked at them as if they just came from another planet.And all four of them had different thoughts,

Ukyou thought,

_Okaaay, what going on?_

__Ryoga thought,

_What the heck are they doing…reading our minds?!_

__Akane thought,

_Why is this happening in the middle of a cuisine??_

__Ranma thought as he silently groaned to himself,

_This is gonna be one heck of a long mission…_

_ _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**A.N.- **Minna-sama like, yes?I hope you guys did!Read and review!Stay toned for Chapter 6!Arigatou gozaimashita~


End file.
